


The Tonic of Wilderness

by FrenchLychee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: Albert Mason vient de faire une bêtise. Il est en cavale, poursuivi par la police de Saint-Denis.Où mieux se réfugier que parmi une bande de hors-la-loi ?
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Tonic of Wilderness

Albert Mason vient de faire une bêtise.

Une grosse, une _énorme_ bêtise.

Tremblant de peur, caché dans un buisson au cœur des marais de Lemoyne, il pose la main sur le chanfrein de son cheval pour l’empêcher de faire du bruit. L’animal, indifférent, grignote une brindille du bout des lèvres.

Les hommes de loi de Saint-Denis passent au grand galop sur la route, criant les directives. Le cherchant. Oh, doux Jésus, qu’a-t-il fait ?

Il a son précieux appareil de photographie avec lui, mais c’est tout. Aucun vêtement, aucun argent, aucune nourriture. Il n’a pas eu le temps de préparer des affaires avant de s’enfuir. Et maintenant, où va-t-il aller ?

— Idiot, idiot, idiot ! marmonne-t-il.

D’autres appels retentissent dans la nuit. Petit à petit, la lumière des torches s’éloigne. Pour le moment, il a l’air d’être sauf. Pour combien de temps ?

Il se tape le front contre l’arbre le plus proche. Le cheval arrache une nouvelle bouchée de feuilles d’un buisson.

— Pourquoi ai-je écouté Châtenay, ne jamais écouter Châtenay, oh, pourquoi ?

Il ne peut pas rester là, décide-t-il. Le soleil finira par se lever, les policiers reviendront, peut-être avec des chiens, et il sera perdu. Attrapant la bride de sa monture, il s’enfonce dans le bayou. Dix pas plus loin, il tombe nez à nez avec un énorme alligator. Il crie. L’alligator vagit. Le cheval, imperturbable, fouille la boue à la recherche d’une touffe d’herbe. Albert recule à petits pas prudents en regardant derrière lui.

Il va mourir, songea-t-il avec désespoir. Tué par un animal féroce ou par une balle alors qu’il n’est même pas armé ! Enfin, il n’est _plus_ armé. Et encore, pouvait-on vraiment dire qu’il était armé, deux heures plus tôt ? « _Oui_ », lui dit sévèrement sa conscience. Il pousse un soupir malheureux.

Finalement, il trouve un sentier qui serpente entre les mares et les flaques de boue. À la lueur de la lune, il progresse lentement, espérant ne pas tomber sur un crotale. (Ah ! Il n’est pas totalement incompétent. Après tout, il a passé plusieurs mois seul dans la nature sauvage et indomptée du Sud américain, et il n’a presque pas failli mourir plusieurs fois !)

Au bout d’une demi-heure, il parvient à une rivière. La Kamassa, reconnaît-il. Il a dû contourner le marais de Lagras sans s’en rendre compte. Il y a un bateau, sombre et silencieux, amarré à un petit ponton. Il s’en approche, espérant y pouvoir passer le reste de la nuit, peut-être s’y cacher durant la journée du lendemain.

Il n’aperçoit les chevaux, attachés à un arbre, que trop tard.

— _Halte ! Qui va là ?_

Le bateau est habité. Une silhouette noire en émerge, un éclat argenté à la main. L’homme est armé. Albert se met à trembler. Il a froid, il a faim, il est fatigué, il a fait une _gigantesque_ bêtise, il est recherché et il vient d’échapper à un alligator.

— Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! lance-t-il. Je cherchais juste un endroit où dormir.

L’inconnu allume une lanterne. C’est un homme grand et nerveux, encore jeune. Ses longs cheveux noirs et gras ne suffisent pas à couvrir l’énorme cicatrice qu’il porte sur la joue droite. Albert frissonne. Il a rarement vu une mine plus patibulaire. L’inconnu lève sa lampe pour étudier Albert avec attention. Il ne lâche pas son revolver mais, au moins, il le maintient pointé vers le sol. Pour une fois, Albert bénit son aspect inoffensif.

— Un peu tard pour se balader, nan ? grogne l’homme.

— _Qu’est-ce que c’est, Marston ?_ appelle une autre voix depuis le bateau.

— Un type ! beugle le dénommé Marston. Je ne sais pas d’où il sort. L’a pas bonne mine. On dirait un chat qui s’est fait bouffer et recracher par un ‘gator.

— Non mais dites donc… proteste Albert.

Une série de jurons émerge d’un bateau, suivie du craquement des planches ; puis une seconde silhouette apparaît dans le cercle de lumière.

Albert écarquille les yeux. Le nouveau venu l’imite.

— Mr Mason ? prononce Arthur Morgan.

###

Une demi-heure plus tard, Albert est assis à l’intérieur de l’embarcation – plutôt douillette, par ailleurs – en train de mâchonner des pêches au sirop que Mr Morgan lui tend, au bout d’une fourchette, comme une maman oiseau qui nourrit ses oisillons.

Albert est trop affamé pour s’en plaindre.

— Vous êtes poursuivis par la police de Saint-Denis ? s’étrangle Mr Morgan.

Son ange gardien affiche l’expression qu’Albert lui connaît chaque fois qu’ils se rencontrent : mi-exaspéré, mi-dubitatif. Albert se demande si elle lui est réservée.

Mr Marston, après quelques explications avec son ami – collègue ? associé ? – a rengainé son arme. Albert lui en est très reconnaissant.

Revenant à la question, il hoche la tête, la bouche pleine.

— Mais _pourquoi_ ? demande Mr Morgan.

Pourquoi vous ? entend Albert. Pourquoi un homme aussi ridicule, insignifiant, chétif, anodin, bien-pensant, craintif que vous ? C’est une bonne question. Albert reprend une bouchée de pêche le temps de trouver une bonne réponse. Mr Morgan lui en présente aussitôt un nouveau quartier.

— Peut-être qu’il a pris le chien du maire en photo ? gouaille Mr Marston.

Oh. Visiblement, Mr Morgan lui a déjà parlé d’Albert. Sans doute pour lui raconter ses piètres exploits, pour se moquer avec lui de ces photographes stupides qui s’aventurent sans armes dans la nature et qui accrochent des quartiers de viande à des arbres pour attirer des loups assoiffés de sang.

— Non, ce n’est pas ça, marmonne Albert une fois sa bouchée finie. (Les deux hommes restent silencieux. Patients. Albert devine qu’ils pourraient rester immobiles pendant des heures, si le besoin s’en faisait sentir. Ils ne trouveraient même pas cela étrange.) C’est une longue histoire…

— Il reste trois heures avant l’aube, rétorque Mr Marston.

Albert baisse les épaules, vaincu.

— Vous voyez, j’ai un ami, un artiste, Charles Châtenay…

— Oh, nom de Dieu ! jure Mr Morgan. (De façon étrange, il enchaîne :) Il ne vous a pas demandé de vous habiller en femme, par hasard ?

— …non ? répond Albert.

Mr Morgan agite la main.

— Allez-y. Continuez.

— Il y a quelque temps, il m’a demandé de faire des portraits. Des portraits d’un genre certain. (Albert toussote.) Des portraits de charme, si vous voulez.

Le visage de Mr Marston se fait orageux.

— Des gosses ? gronde-t-il.

— Quoi ? Non ! répond Albert d’un ton horrifié. Non, jamais je ne pourrais… Absolument hors de question !

— Ce n’est pas le genre de Châtenay, confirme Mr Morgan à son ami et Albert hoche frénétiquement la tête.

— Voilà ! Uniquement des adultes consentants. Très consentants. Et grassement payés, promet-il. Personne n’a été forcé à quoi que ce soit. (Les deux hommes lui font signe de continuer.) Donc j’ai fait ces portraits, et il a voulu les exposer dans une petite galerie clandestine, ce n’était pas comme si nous aurions pu faire ça publiquement…

— Pourquoi ? demanda Mr Marston d’un ton curieux. (Il se tourne vers Mr Morgan.) Tu m’as bien dit qu’on exposait des peintures de gens tous nus. Non ?

— Oui, mais c’est de l’art. Je crois ? répond Mr Morgan d’un ton incertain. (Albert hoche la tête pour confirmer.) Donc, ça ne compte pas.

— Et puis, avec des modèles masculins, c’est toujours plus compliqué, précise Albert. (Les deux hommes se retournent vers lui.) Quoi ?

— Des photographies de charme avec des _hommes_ ? demande Mr Marston.

— Oui ?

Un silence suit sa réponse. Mr Marston et Mr Morgan regardent droit devant eux, les sourcils froncés.

— Ooooh, je vois, dit soudain Mr Marston. Comme pour Bill.

Il hoche la tête d’un air satisfait. Mr Morgan le regarde.

— Quoi, Bill ?

— Bill, dit Mr Marston en agitant la main d’un air entendu.

— _Bill ?_

— Tout le monde le sait. Avec Kieran.

— _Kieran ?_

Albert suit l’échange avec intérêt, son regard rebondissant de l’un à l’autre. Mr Morgan bredouille quelques paroles incohérentes, secoue la tête, puis inspire à fond.

— Ce n’est pas le sujet. Et ensuite, Mr Mason ?

— Ensuite, quand j’ai été poser la bombe à l’hôtel de ville…

Mr Morgan le coupe aussitôt pour l’abreuver de questions tandis que Mr Marston éclate de rire. Il glousse jusqu’à s’en tenir le ventre.

— Oh, Morgan, je comprends que tu aimes ce type… !

— Une _bombe_?! Quelle bombe, Mr Mason ?

— La bombe qui a explosé à minuit à l’hôtel de ville, répond patiemment Albert.

Mr Marston glisse de sa chaise et tombe par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Albert trempe misérablement un biscuit dans le sirop des pêches. Mr Morgan le regarde comme s’il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

— Vous avez posé une bombe parce que vous faisiez des portraits de charme ?

— Non, explique patiemment Albert. J’ai posé une bombe parce que, à l’exposition illégale, j’ai discuté avec un homme, un anarchiste, je crois, qui m’a fait réaliser que mes photographies ne suffiront jamais à convaincre le peuple américain de se battre pour la sauvegarde des magnifiques créatures avec qui nous partageons ces terres.

— Les alligators. Oh mon dieu, il parle des alligators, hein ?

— La ferme, Marston. (Mr Morgan se masse les yeux.) Et votre solution, pour qu’ils vous écoutent, c’était de poser une bombe à l’hôtel de ville de Saint-Denis ?

— Je me suis peut-être laissé un peu emporter, marmonne Albert. Mais j’ai bien attendu qu’il n’y ait plus personne ! Il n’y a pas eu de blessés !

— Je… Ce n’est… (Mr Morgan soupire, comme résigné.) Vous êtes recherchés ? Ils savent que c’est vous ?

— J’ai bien peur que oui, dit Albert d’une petite voix. En tous cas, ils m’ont aperçu. J’ai réussi à m’enfuir dans le marais et j’ai eu beaucoup de chances…

Il s’arrête en frissonnant. Oh, que va-t-il devenir ? Maudit Châtenay ! Mr Morgan et Mr Marston confèrent à voix basse. De temps en temps, Mr Marston lui lance un regard hilare. Finalement, Mr Morgan se tourne vers lui.

— Vous pouvez venir avec nous, si vous voulez. Nous devrions pouvoir vous cacher quelque temps. Hum… (Il se gratte la tête.) Mr Mason… mes compagnons…

— Nous sommes des hors-la-loi, le coupe Mr Marston.

Oh.

Bon, Albert s’en doutait peut-être un petit peu. Il est naïf, mais pas stupide. Il tripote son canotier posé sur ses genoux. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Ne risque-t-il pas d’être encore _plus_ recherché ? En même temps, où aller ?

— Je ne veux pas… Je ne voudrais pas vous encombrer, bredouille-t-il.

Mr Marston s’allume une cigarette.

— Bah, vous n’aurez qu’à prendre un portrait ou deux de Dutch, il sera fier comme un paon. Vous avez déjà lu les bouquins d’Evelyn Miller ?

— …oui ? répond Albert, un peu perdu.

— Parfait. Laissez Dutch vous rebattre les oreilles et on sera quitte.

###

Deux jours plus tard, Albert vit une expérience fascinante. Des hors-la-loi ! De véritables hors-la-loi ! Durs, sauvages, délivrés de toutes normes sociales ! Mr van der Linde est absolument fascinant, mais ses camarades n’en sont pas moins intéressants. Et les dames ! Il ne s’était pas attendu à tomber sur un véritable village miniature. Il noircit son journal de notes, décrivant leurs habitudes et leur fonctionnement. Mr van der Linde semble fonctionner comme un mâle alpha, mais l’influence de Mr Matthews n’est pas négligeable. Et beaucoup des membres de la bande ont l’air d’être indépendants. Incroyable !

Le campement est installé sur la berge du lac, au nord de Rhodes, suffisamment loin de Saint-Denis pour qu’Albert se détende. Il est surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle les amis de Mr Morgan l’ont accepté. Peut-être parce que Mr Morgan s’est porté garant de lui, songe Albert. Ou parce que Mr van der Linde et Mr Matthew ont hurlé de rire en entendant le récit de sa cavale. Ou peut-être qu’il a simplement l’air trop inoffensif. Comparé aux quatre hommes, ou même aux restes de leurs compagnons, il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Même Miss Roberts ou Miss Jones prendraient facilement le dessus s’ils en venaient aux mains…

Avec un soupir, Albert referme son journal. Puis il adresse un sourire encourageant au jeune Jack qui l’observe de loin. Albert n’est pas très à l’aise avec les enfants, mais il se souvient encore de la timidité qu’il éprouvait au même âge. Jack s’avance de quelques pas.

— Vous avez des livres ?

— Malheureusement, non, s’excuse Albert.

L’enfant ne se décourage pas.

— Vous savez faire des couronnes de fleurs ?

Albert sait faire des couronnes de fleurs. Il a trois sœurs et beaucoup d’entraînement. Miss Roberts hérite bientôt d’une couronne de pavots de champs, Mr Marston d’un collier de millefeuille, et même Mr Morgan finit avec une orchidée à la boutonnière. Embarrassé, alors qu’Albert soutient Jack qui la glisse en place, il marmonne :

— Vous n’êtes pas obligé de vous occuper de Jack, Mr Mason.

— Oh, ça ne me dérange pas ! Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais doué à grand-chose. Et comme Mr van der Linde a accepté de m’héberger, autant que je me rende utile.

C’est vrai : Albert n’est doué ni pour la cuisine, ni pour la chasse, ni pour… tout ce que font ces gens à longueur de journée. En secret, il réfléchit à une façon de contribuer à la caisse commune, pour l’instant sans résultat probant.

Curieusement, il n’est pas trop choqué de vivre avec des personnes qui, techniquement, sont des criminels. Peut-être parce qu’il en est maintenant un. Holà là.

Le ton interrogatif de Mr Morgan le ramène sur terre.

— Pardon ?

— Je disais que je dois aller vers l’ouest pour quelques jours. Est-ce que vous voulez m’accompagner ? (Albert le regarde avec curiosité. Mr Morgan détourne le regard en rougissant.) Non, c’est idiot, vous feriez mieux de rester ici. Vous serez plus en sécurité…

Albert lui fait un sourire radieux. Qui sait ? Peut-être pourra-t-il se rendre utile ?

— Ce serait avec plaisir, Mr Morgan !

— Oh… hum, d’accord. Et appelez-moi Arthur, ça me fait bizarre.

###

Mr Morgan – Arthur – se révèle un compagnon de voyage agréable. Plutôt laconique, mais Albert est capable de parler pour deux, du moment qu’on l’écoute. Et Arthur lui pose de temps à autre une question intéressée, ce qui le rassure sur ce point.

— …et les travaux de Mr Thoreau sont particulièrement intéressants, notamment sa réflexion sur le christianisme qu’il traite de pure superstition – oh, je m’excuse, Mr Morgan, j’espère que vous n’êtes pas croyant…

— Nuh-uh. _Arthur._

— _Arthur._ (Albert lui sourit puis reprend son récit.) Mr Thoreau était un brin anarchiste, je dois l’admettre. C’est aussi le premier à avoir défendu la nature. C’était un grand botaniste, vous savez. Dans son œuvre _Walden_ …

Albert s’arrête, la bouche ouverte. Il vient de rappeler que Henry David Thoreau, dans certains cercles, est encore soupçonné d’inversion sexuelle. Que va penser Mr Morgan – Arthur ? – même si Mr Morgan ne doit pas être au courant – mais pourquoi Albert ne peut-il pas se taire, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’il se rapproche du sujet ? Charles Châtenay avait des défauts, songe-t-il avec chagrin, mais Albert ne craignait rien en sa compagnie. Que dirait Mr Mor – Arthur s’il apprenait la vérité ? Que l’anarchiste rencontré à la galerie avait su se montrer _très_ persuasif, et qu’Albert devenait parfaitement stupide dès qu’un homme attirant s’intéressait à lui ? Il soupire.

— Albert ?

— Oh, pardon.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— La pression de ces derniers jours. Je m’en excuse.

Arthur l’observe d’un air curieux. Albert songe distraitement qu’il a les plus beaux yeux bleus qu’il ait jamais vus. Mais il le savait déjà, bien sûr. Il le savait depuis qu’Arthur lui avait rendu son sac, récupéré de la gueule d’un coyote chapardeur.

Arthur écarte son cheval de la route. Ils viennent de traverser la Dakota et se trouvent… oh, ils se trouvent à proximité de l’endroit en question !

— Ça vous rappelle des souvenirs ? demande Arthur avec un sourire espiègle.

— Surtout beaucoup de mortification, soupire Albert.

— Ah ! (Arthur se met à rire.) Vous êtes plutôt charmant quand vous êtes embarrassé. (Il toussote puis indique une colline du doigt.) Venez. Campons là pour ce soir.

Au moins, Albert n’est pas un incapable complet quand il s’agit de monter une tente. Il a abandonné la sienne derrière lui à Saint-Denis, bien entendu. Arthur lui a dit que ce n’était pas grave, qu’ils pourraient partager.

Albert n’avait pas songé que cela impliquerait de se retrouver blotti à côté du gigantesque hors-la-loi, qui de plus dort torse nu. Malédiction ! Il ne ferme pas l’œil cette nuit-là, troublé par la chaleur et la respiration paisible d’Arthur. Quand ce dernier, peu avant l’aube, roule sur le côté et le prend dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, avec des marmonnements vides de sens qui prouvent qu’il est toujours endormi, Albert réprime un couinement. Et – _oh_ – Arthur est en train de rêver d’une dame. En tout cas, une certaine pression contre le postérieur d’Albert semble l’indiquer.

La mort dans l’âme, Albert s’extirpe de la tente et redémarre le feu. Arthur apparaît une heure plus tard, bâille et s’étire devant lui. Le soleil levant transforme les poils de son torse en fils d’or, ce qui ne devrait pas être érotique mais l’est complètement.

— B’jour.

Albert humecte sa bouche sèche.

— Bonjour, Arthur. Bien dormi ?

— Très bien, répond Arthur avec un sourire béat. Il y a des mois que je n’avais pas passé une nuit pareille. Vous avez une présence reposante, Mr Mason, le taquine-t-il.

Ce qui anéantit toute excuse de ne pas renouveler l’expérience.

###

Deux jours plus tard, à Strawberry, Albert cesse de nier l’évidence : l’attirance détachée qu’il ressentait pour Arthur depuis leur première rencontre ne l’est plus. Détachée. En fait, Albert voudrait lui arracher ses vêtements et suivre avec sa langue les reliefs de ses pectoraux. Et ce ne serait que le début.

Ses pensées prennent un tour particulièrement graphique tandis qu’il suit Arthur à travers la ville. Albert n’a jamais manqué d’imagination. Quand Arthur visite le bureau de poste pour voir s’il a reçu du courrier, Albert l’imagine nu, allongé sur le ventre, tandis que lui-même écrit des poèmes sur sa peau pâle. (A-t-il des taches de rousseur sur les épaules ? Albert parierait que oui.) Quand ils se rendent ensuite à l’écurie la plus proche où Arthur a repéré une selle qui l’intéresse, Albert se le représente renversé sur une botte de paille, peut-être ligoté – oui, ligoté – et entièrement offert aux doigts curieux d’Albert. Quand ils passent ensuite par l’hôtel local pour s’enquérir du prix des chambres, Albert n’a aucun mal à se le peindre émergeant d’une baignoire d’eau fumante, la main sur son membre, attendant qu’Albert vienne l’aider à se sécher.

Il essuie discrètement la salive qui lui coule sur le menton.

— C’est un peu cher, observe Arthur.

L’employé de l’hôtel hausse les épaules.

— C’est la pleine saison. Vous avez déjà de la chance qu’il me reste des chambres.

— Je peux payer, propose Albert.

Arthur l’entraîne à l’extérieur après avoir salué l’employé.

— Non. Gardez votre argent. Vous en aurez peut-être besoin. (Il se frotte le menton.) Il n’est pas très tard. Vous seriez d’accord pour chevaucher encore deux ou trois heures ?

Curieux, Albert accepte. Arthur l’entraîne alors hors de la ville, sur un sentier montagneux, en direction du nord.

Albert n’a jamais visité cette région. Ils grimpent et grimpent encore. Le soleil commence à baisser sur l’horizon. L’air refroidit mais reste supportable. Arthur désigne le pic qui se dresse devant eux.

— Le mont Shann. Il paraît qu’on voit parfois des apparitions étranges, au sommet.

— C’est pour ça que vous vouliez m’y emmener ?

— Non. Attendez, nous arrivons…

Le chemin oblique et, soudain, le paysage s’étale devant eux. Le spectacle est magnifique. Une forêt de pins descend abruptement jusqu’à la Dakota. Au-delà, Albert distingue sans mal les plaines des Heartlands. Sur la gauche, les Grizzlies grises et blanches se dressent sévèrement. Le ciel se part d'ors, de rouges et de violets. En trois secondes, Albert a sauté à terre et installé son appareil. Il espère, un jour, qu’on pourra prendre des photographies en couleurs.

Quand il revient sur terre, Arthur a disparu. Il l’appelle.

— Plus bas ! lui répond une voix.

Albert suit un sentier qui serpente entre les buissons. Arthur a installé leur campement sur une terrasse herbeuse qui surplombe le vide. Il a l’impression d’être au bord du monde. Des mouflons, un peu plus loin, les contemplent avec placidité.

Arthur se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— Il va faire un peu froid cette nuit mais… Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez la vue.

Ils mangent leur dîner – de la viande séchée, quelques boîtes de conserve – alors que la nuit tombe. Albert n’a jamais vu autant d’étoiles de sa vie.

— C’est magnifique, murmure-t-il.

En cet instant, au milieu de l’immensité, il se sent à sa place. Saint-Denis, Boston, son père, ses anciennes connaissances lui semblent lointains et vides de sens. Il n’y a que la nature, pure et sauvage, le feu qui lui réchauffe les mains et le visage, et Arthur près de lui, qui sourit également. Albert n’a jamais su vivre dans le présent : un éclair de détresse lui traverse l’estomac à l’idée que tout cela n’est qu’éphémère. Arthur s’en aperçoit.

— Quoi ?

— J’aimerais bien rester ici, lui répond Albert avec un pauvre sourire.

Arthur triture son chapeau.

— Il y a d’autres endroits. De beaux endroits. Vous pourriez rester avec nous pour les voir. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de… (Il agite vaguement la main.) De retourner à Saint-Denis.

Albert ne répond pas. Il veut rester, mais il veut aussi d’autres choses, des choses inatteignables, des choses interdites. Une bouffée de courage l’envahit. Au pire, il finira la nuque brisée en bas de la falaise et il n’aura plus à se poser de questions.

— Votre ami… Mr Williamson…

— Bill ? demande Arthur d’un ton surpris.

— Avec Mr Marston… vous aviez l’air de dire que ses préférences étaient… atypiques.

Arthur cligne des yeux et hoche la tête.

— C’est son affaire, marmonne-t-il. Ça ne regarde que lui.

— Est-ce que… cela poserait problème… si c’était aussi le cas pour moi ?

Un silence suit ses paroles. Il évite le regard d’Arthur, reste concentré sur le paysage.

— Non, dit finalement Arthur. Non, ça ne poserait pas problème. (Albert se détend. Il se sent plus léger. Un mensonge de moins. Au bout d’une longue minute, Arthur se racle la gorge.) Alors… Bill… il vous intéresse ?

Son hypothèse est si éloignée de la vérité qu’Albert laisse échapper un reniflement sonore et hilare.

— Mr Williamson ?! Mon dieu, non !

Il rit tout seul. Arthur le dévisage d’un air indéchiffrable.

— Quelqu’un d’autre ?

Le sang d’Albert se glace.

— Je ne vais pas… je ne vais pas importuner vos amis, Mr Morgan, je…

— _Arthur._

— _Arthur._ (Albert le regarde d’un air implorant.) Croyez-moi, je voulais juste être sincère avec vous.

Son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique. Si Arthur a menti, s’il a un problème avec la situation… Mais ce dernier semble enfin de rendre compte de l’expression qu’il donne. Soudain paniqué, il agite les mains d’un geste rassurant.

— Non, bon sang, Albert… C’est juste… (Il hésite, se frotte le visage.) Je crois… Je crois qu’il y a quelqu’un qui vous aime bien dans la bande. Un homme.

Oh ! C’est une information inattendue ! Albert cligne des yeux.

— Pas Dutch, j’espère.

— Doux Jésus, _non_.

Albert se creuse la tête, sincèrement curieux.

— Mr Escuella ?

Mr Escuella flirte avec tout le monde. Et c’est l’une des personnes avec qui Albert a le plus échangé, durant ces deux jours au campement.

— Non, grogne Arthur.

— Mr Smith ?

Mr Smith rendrait _très bien_ devant son appareil photographique. Nu sur une fourrure de bison, peut-être ?

— Non, répète Arthur. Pourquoi ? Vous aimeriez que ce soit lui ?

Albert hausse une épaule. Il ne sait pas comment lui dire qu’il aimerait que ce soit _Arthur_. Combien il serait comblé s’il pouvait se lever, chaque matin, en sachant qu’Arthur l’attend en souriant avec une tasse de café. Son cœur se fendille.

— Et si… et si c’était moi ? demande Arthur d’une voix rauque.

###

Arthur n’a jamais eu d’amants avant Albert. Arthur rougit quand Albert l’embrasse, il rougit quand Albert déboucle sa ceinture, il rougit quand Albert lui mordille la peau du ventre. Il pousse des bruits impuissants quand Albert le prend dans sa bouche et quand, enfin, Albert s’empale sur lui, il semble au bord de l’apoplexie.

— Mr Mason…

— _Albert_ , corrige Albert avant de se pencher pour lui lécher les lèvres.

Ils sont allongés sur une couverture devant la tente. L’air est glacial, la nuit spectaculaire, Arthur bouillant de vie entre ses cuisses et il n’a jamais rien ressenti d’aussi parfait. Albert lui murmure des compliments et des encouragements enflammés. Arthur laisse échapper un rire rauque. Son coup de reins fait frissonner Albert.

— Je voulais faire ça… depuis les alligators… halète Arthur.

— Je voulais faire ça depuis les _loups_ , riposte Albert en riant.

Arthur lui attrape la main pour l’embrasser.

— Tu vas rester ? Avec nous ?

_Avec moi ?_ entend Albert. Il dépose un baiser sur le menton d’Arthur.

— Eh bien, je suppose que je suis un homme recherché, moi aussi…

D’un mouvement puissant, Arthur le renverse sous lui et pose les chevilles d’Albert sur ses épaules. Son visage se découpe sur le ciel étoilé, souligné par la lueur des flammes.

— Parfait. On n’avait pas encore de poseur de bombes, dans l’équipe.

Le cri de protestation d’Albert et le rire d’Arthur s’élèvent dans la nuit.

Les bêtises ont parfois du bon, songea Albert avant de se faire ravager.

FIN


End file.
